


Imagine…Trick or Treating With Sam & Your Son

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Sam, F/M, Fluff, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Hi! Not sure if you may have gotten this type of request before but maybe a Daddy Sam taking the reader and their little son or daughter trick or treating for the first time? :)





	Imagine…Trick or Treating With Sam & Your Son

“Okay, cute kid check, cute mom check, apple juice and animal crackers in your bag check,” said Sam, setting your son down on the sidewalk, his dinosaur hood flying off his head when the wind caught it. “Woah, Luke buddy, where’d you come from?”

“Daddy, I’m not a real dinosaur,” he said, reaching for Sam to get up on his shoulders.

“Momma in charge of candy collection tonight? We’re at full capacity over here looks like,” said Sam, Luke laughing when he got to tower over everyone else on the street.

“Uh uh,” said Luke, reaching for his bucket as his other hand smacked Sam in the forehead. “Mommy’ll eat it.”

“That’s my boy,” said Sam. “More for us, right?”

“No. Only the cool people get to share it,” said Luke, Sam grumbling when you smirked at him.

“Well if you aren’t sharing with us who’s getting it? You got a girl on the side we don’t know about young man?” said Sam, his interrogation of your toddler tugging a smile onto your face. “Spill the beans dude.”

“Uncle De said I couldn’t tell,” said Luke. “It’s our secret.”

“Remind me to cut a deal with our niece next year,” said Sam, Luke patting his head.

“Sara gets my skittles for her suckers,” said Luke. “Uncle De said I made out.”

“How much is he getting of your stuff?” you asked.

“25%,” said Luke, Sam rolling his eyes as he bypassed the houses and headed towards the other end of the street where Dean was just leaving his house.

“Hey! You conning my kid?” you heard Sam shout halfway down the street, Dean walking around with your four year old niece on his shoulders.

“He wanted suckers! I got to look out for my girl,” said Dean, heading up the street to meet up with you.

“ _He didn’t want to be a sucker,_ ” you teased, waving at them. “Hi Sara.”

“Hi Aunt Y/N. I’m a dinosaur like Luke,” she said, Sam stepping closer to Dean so the cousins could hug.

“Hey, Luke buddy, at least were taller than Dean,” said Sam, giving his brother a shit eating grin.

“Uncle De’s short,” teased Luke, Dean setting Sara down and scooping him off of Sam. “Uh oh.”

“Keep talking big guy,” said Dean, setting him down. “Alright, you two go run up to the house and get your candy. Sara will show you how it’s done.”

“My neck is killing me,” said Sam. “Another one of your dad tips?”

“We can’t all be as strong as our big brothers,” said Dean, throwing him a smirk. “How’s Luke doing? Nothing terrified him yet?”

“We just got here,” you said, Dean nodding his head. “He’s going to be stuck to Sara like glue.”

“They’re already attached at the hip,” said Sam, tensing up when Luke hopped off the people’s front porch instead of walking down. “Careful, Luke.”

“I got candy!” said Luke showing you and Sam.

“Twix bar, Mommy’s favorite,” said Sam. “Better hide that from her.”

“Do you want to come?” asked Luke, grabbing Sam’s hand. “Mommy brought your antlers.”

“Sure buddy,” said Sam, letting you pull the fake moose antlers from you bag and put them in his hair. “Do I look like a moose?”

“Yup. Let’s go,” said Luke, pulling Sam with him and Sara to go up to the next house.

“I can’t believe you got him to wear that,” said Dean, catching the smirk on your face. “Don’t you dare.”

“Sara, want to see your dad in his squirrel ears?” you asked.

“Oh Chuck yes,” said Sam, laughing as Dean grumpily let you put the ears on.

“Well you look adorable Squirrel,” you said, Dean giving you the stink eye.

“I will plot revenge on you,” said Dean. “I’ve been to hell.”

“We’ve  _all_  been to hell. No need to brag about it,” you teased. “Besides, it was the kiddos idea. Wanted to see their daddy’s dress up by their nicknames.”

“Take plenty of pictures tonight. Sam’ll want to see how ridiculous he looks. Happy too,” said Dean.

“Moose has been looking forward to this more than Luke I think. The normal stuff just…you know,” you said.

“Yup. I do,” said Dean as the trio came back. “Sam, where’s Y/N’s costume?”

“She’s Bambi,” said Sam, pulling out your ears and putting them on your head. “Remember Crowley used to call her that.”

“Who’s Crowley?” asked Luke, your head shaking.

“No one buddy. Next house sound good?” said Sam, ushering them forward up the next drive. “How long before we slip up you think? Tell them the truth?”

“We got a while still. Go on Moose. Your little dinosaur buddy is waiting for you,” you said, Luke standing in the driveway, holding out his hand for Sam.

“Daddy, don’t tell mommy but you can have some of my candy,” said Luke.

“It’ll be our little secret buddy.”


End file.
